<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yena no-He by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661119">Yena no-He</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yena no-He</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uma kunento eyodwa ngakho, iBrienne yaseTarth, nakanjani, akufanele kube uhlobo lowesifazane amadoda aphupha ngalo. Akazi ukuthi uSer Jaime angasho ukuthini ngokufuna ukubuyela kuye ngoba uyaphupha ngaye. Wayenesikhathi esanele nale ndoda ukuthola ukuthi umbala wakhe udlala nini futhi wayezwakala ethembekile njengoba ayengakaze amzwe. Akaze ahleke.</p><p>INdlu ithe ayinasikweletu, njengoba isho ngesikhathi ibonga abakwaMummers ngokuvimba ukopha kwegazi. Banokuqonda, ngoba uyazi ukuthi amaLannista adumile futhi avotela umuntu. Kungumzwa ukuthi uyakuqonda lokho, ngoba ukhululekile ukuthi une-Kingslayer.</p><p>Njengomntwana, enye yezingoma zakhe azithandayo yayikhuluma ngendoda enesibindi samaqhawe, alwa nenkosi enkulu yesilo ukusindisa intombazane enhle. Lapho isilo kanye nenkosi yakho sekugcina ukubulawa, owesifazane wabonga le ndoda enesibindi futhi yabuza ukuthi ingaphinde imvuze kanjani ngokusisindisa. Indoda enesibindi yayibamba ngengalo yamtshela ukuthi uma izomanga, izoba yisikweletu sayo lesi. Impela, engomeni, wamanga lapho, ngenkathi emi emzimbeni wenkosi embi.</p><p>Wayezibuza ukuthi kazi kunjani ukwanga uJaime namuhla futhi azizwe edonsela phansi esiswini ngaphambi kokuthi ehle njengoba kucatshangwe yilabo abade kude. Ukuphetha bekulokhu kuyingxenye engathandeki kakhulu yengoma. Uthandile izingxenye ezenzelwe ukulwa nodrako omuhle kakhulu - wenza umlo wokulwa wodwa ngenduku ngebanga notshani owenzelwe udrako osetshenziswa kakhulu. Akaze ajike futhi asindise intombazane. Futhi, uyacabanga, ngoba akacabangi ukuthi kunesikweletu emhlabeni esingabuyiswa ngokwanga kuye.</p><p>USer Jaime ngokwakhe uzulazula aye endaweni ahlala kuyo, ngaphandle kwamadoda, bese embonisa imicabango yakhe. Unokuthile okuhlanganisiwe esandleni sakhe sobunxele futhi uyazi ukuthi ngemali engenhla ungumthombo ekugcineni obonakala ekupholisa. UBrienne esukuma, esathola omunye wemilenze yakhe, futhi wamukela uDkt phansi izicathulo zakhe.</p><p>Uthi: "Uyakwazi ukubona ukuthi kubi, wena noma le ngubo."</p><p>Kubukeka kuye ngaleso sikhathi, kodwa bathi cha. Uyaphuthelwa.</p><p>“Lapha,” kusho yena, amtshele okuthile.</p><p>Uphakamisa isandla sakhe ukuyiqonda bese ethola ukuthi ibhulukwe lamalineni. "Lezi zitholwe duzane," kusho yena. "Mhlawumbe uma uthembisa ukuthi ngeke udabuke kakhulu uzokwenza omunye wabaseNorthmen akhange kakhulu ukuboleka ihembe."</p><p>"Ngiyangabaza," kusho uBrienne ngembaba, akazi ukuthi yini enye angayisho.</p><p>"Nathi siyakwenza," uSer Jaime usho ngenhliziyo enhle. "Mhlawumbe kuzoba njalo, futhi wahlangana namaGianti futhi ungaba nezingubo zakhe ngenhlanhla." Akasaphenduli, futhi uyaphuthelwa. "Sizobacela ukuthi bagade iso labesilisa abaningi ezingubeni ukuze sonke sikwazi ukunqanda umbono wokuthi ugqoke ihembe."</p><p>"Ngiyabonga," esho ngomunyu. "Ngiyakuzonda okubomvu."</p><p>Wayenaye ibhande lakhe futhi emamatheka futhi, okwesikhashana nje, wayefuna ukumanga.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>